


Polaroids

by cruentum



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruentum/pseuds/cruentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for challenge 2 of the Merlin summerpornathon 2013: multimedia. Image: http://i.imgur.com/c2KgTyr.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids

**Author's Note:**

> summerpornathon 2013 entry. Photos capture people, make you know people, and Arthur wants to know everything there is about everyone else.

Arthur had a bit of a rep. Mildly put.

"What's wrong with him?" a girl asked at the party, leaning a bit too close to Elyan. She was close enough he could get some if he wanted, probably. She nodded at Arthur though, had her panties in her hand while Arthur frowned at his beer. Elyan shrugged. Fucked if he knew. She left.

"You might want to tone it down," Elyan said to Arthur later, when it was the two of them sitting in their kitchen in the halls. They were passing the time until the sun came up and they could have a fry-up and call it breakfast. The rest of their mates were passed out in Elyan's room. Arthur's was off-limits.

"I've no idea what you mean." Arthur stretched, smiled, played innocent. The light came in awkward and made him look twenty years older, bags under his eyes and lines around his mouth and all.

"They all think you're a perv. A freak."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Arthur shrugged. "It's art."

"Hardly."

The photos were on Arthur's walls: his cock in someone's pussy. girls peeing, boys taking a shit, then some things a little more out there with needles and wax and body parts that should never be that colour.

"I've no clue how you talk them into it," Elyan said. He knew though, before he'd even finished the sentence, before Arthur had looked up and smiled and said something about wanting to know everything about someone. Before Arthur had leaned in closer, hand on Elyan's cock, and talked about needing to see every last secret and how no one could hide anything like that, when they were open on his cock for him, how he saw everything.

He'd been off his rocker since Merlin fucked off, but he knew how to use his hands, and he knew to say the right words. A few minutes later the plan for the fry-up was pushed off the agenda, and Elyan was in Arthur's room with Percival and Gwaine and the lot of them just a wall away.

The walls were filled with polaroids. None of them were of Merlin. None of them had faces.

"Let me see," Arthur said, sounding equally five and thirty, naive and serial killer, and both curdled anticipation and nerves into uncomfortable arousal in Elyan's guts. Arthur directed him to undress, and Elyan did, until he stood naked, cock soft, hardening a little the longer Arthur stared at it, and unsure of what to do with his hands. 

They never talked about this when sober, and didn't talk much now when Arthur directed Elyan into the bathroom, as he sat on the toilet, jeans around his ankles and pulled Elyan onto his cock. He took photos as Elyan kissed at his dick, as he went down on it, easy. They'd done this before. Some photos were of Elyan, and he was sure some were of Percival and Gwaine and Leon, too. He'd never looked too closely.

"They don't usually like this," Arthur said. He pulled Elyan's chin up, looked into his eyes. "It freaks them out." He told Elyan to keep his eyes open as he sucked him down, directed Elyan's fingers to play with his arse, his lips to mouth at his balls. "What if I took a shit now?" Arthur said as Elyan fucked fingers into him and had his cock deep enough down Elyan's throat it made him cough and his eyes tear up.

Elyan pulled off and sat bare-arsed on the tiles across from Arthur, his own cock still soft, Arthur's hard and slick with Elyan's spit. He wouldn't have, not with him. Probably,

"I can't say I'm surprised they don't like it," Elyan said.

Arthur snapped another photo, slid the polaroid to Elyan across the tiles.

"Did Merlin like it?" Elyan ignored the photo inches from his toes.

Arthur's head snapped up. "It's not about him." He cocked his head though when Elyan pushed to his feet, stopped Elyan with his lips when Elyan wanted to push past him out of the room. Arthur sucked him in, rolled his limp dick over his tongue, lewd sounds and all, as he wriggled his tongue into the foreskin and teased.Then Arthur sat back on the toilet, legs still spread, camera in his hands..

"He had photos of me," Arthur said. "He knew everything about me, and I knew nothing. Never making that mistake again." 

As if that was explanation enough.


End file.
